Rips new friend
by fantasychick10
Summary: Rip meets up with a new girl named Kiki. They become fast friends. And soon they develop crushes. But, with parents missing,a new evil villan and a terrible scecret can they remain friends? Or will Kikis old life destroy thier chance at happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Kiki woke up to a cat walking over her. Opening her eyes, the short girl glared at a black cat she had named Midnight. A nother cat walked up then, very white with regal blue eyes. Her name was Snow. Sighing, Kiki gently pushed the two cats off, taking care with Snow, as she was expecting kittens. Getting up Kiki headed to the kitchen and fed her cats. Filling thier bowls with cat food was easy, giving them water was annoying. They wound around her and almost tripped her.

"Snow!" she said as the cat brushed agaisnt her. As soon as she fed them, they ignored her. Thankful, Kiki walked to her room to grab some clean clothes so she could shower. Coming out once more she went to her bathroom, glad of her chance to change out of her boxer shorts and baggy t-shirt. Reaching the shower, she stripped and had a long hot shower before washing her green hair. The streaks of blue that were in her hair more prononced wet. Getting out, she dried quickly and changed into the jeans and t-shirt she had ready. Pulling her blue jeans on, she tucked her red shirt into her waist band. She brushed her hair back and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen once more. She grabbed her winter boots and her jacket. Pulling them on she walked out her apartment door, locking it. Walking down the hall, she sorted the few months she had spent in Acmetropolis. Her life was pretty good. She had a job at a diner as a waitress, a small apartment and a good friend.

"Kiki!" said Amy. The friend Kiki had. Yes she was 50 and very old but she loved Kikis odd quirks and loved how she spoke with a rusty voice. After all Kiki wasnt use to speaking English. Amy helped there. "Can you pick me up some dog food?" Kiki nodded. Amy had a labrador retriver that Kiki loved. He was so friendly. Kiki liked animals in general with only one exception. Waving to Amy, Kiki walked out the door that led outside, thankful she had a ground floor. So she didn't have to use the dumb stupid elevator.

The snow slowly fell to earth outside as she walked down the street happily. It was chilly but she didn't mind. She never really had gotten a good snow where she came form. She loved it. They way it fpiraled down in lazy waves and melted in your hair lazily. As Kiki walked, she noticed some Christmas decorations up. She didn't really understand Christmas, but hey, she hadn't been on the planet long enough to.

Reaching her favorite coffee shop, she walked inside and sat down at the counter, after taking off her coat. Mimi, the owner of the shop came over and grinned at Kiki. Mimi had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She and Kiki were friends. Not awsome friends but still friends.

"Your regular?" she asked. Kiki nodded, a smile on her lips. She always got the same thing. Coffee and a bagel. Mimi brought her cup to her and she drank it girmacing at the taste. Kiki didn't really like coffee, prefering hot chocolate, but unfortunatly coffee was the only substitue for Viel a drink she needed to drink so her powers wouldn't fade. Sighing she drank some more as the door opened. A tall road runner came in. He had a black jacket, blue shirt and red pants on. He sat down at the counter near Kiki. She ignored him for a while, till she saw his ipod he had laied beside his plate. The song was Boulivard of Broken Dreams.

"You like Green Day?" she asked, carefully avioding long sentances. The road runner looked up and nodded. Kiki smiled and moved her chair over a bit. "Kiki." she said offering her hand. The runner shook it smiling,

"I'm Rip." he said. Kiki nodded to him. "What other songs do you like of Green Day?"

"I only know Boulivard." said Kiki, her rusty voice shook. She grimaced at that. Crap she didn't want people to know that she couldn't speak English well. Rip blinked puzzled. "I don't speak English well." She said. Rip nodded. Mimi came and handed Kiki her bagel. She smiled at rip and said,

"Hope your not looking for love in her area, she blows guys off like crap hon." Kiki blushed, looking down so one could tell her eyes were turning pink with embaressment. Rip laughed and said,

"I only came in for coffee and some food." he laughed again and Kiki laughed wth him, her eyes truning blue with happiness.

"Okay then." said Mimi, pulling out a note pad. "Can I interst you in some birdseed bagels?"

"Sure, and a plain coffee please." Mimi nodded and left. Kiki and Rip continued talking, and eating thier food when Rip got his order. After a while, Kiki noticed the clock. it was 8:00! She stood up and goaned,

"I go. Chores." kiki grabbed her jacket and ran out. When she was a few streets out, she realized she had forgotten to get Rips number. "Crap!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rip walked back to Loonatics tower, sad. He was ad because of five resons. One, it was cold and he hadn't brought a heaier coat. Two, he had no idea what to get anyone for Christmas. Three, he was sure Lexi would be trying not to say anything to upset him, but she would end up being upset anyway. Four, he had no way to contact Kiki, the girl he had met at the coffee shop. And finally, his parents where still missing.

A month ago, Ralp and Harriet Runner left thier house so they could pick up some groceries. Rip was grounded because of his 'Temper tantrum' which in which he had almost destroyed Acmetropolis. They didn't come back. He had gotten worried after three hours, callng Rev. The Loonatics came in right away. But there was no luck. As Rip was still under 18, Rev had been appionted his gaurdian. He now lived in the tower. It wasn't fun. Slam scared him alot, Ace didn't really trust him, Lexi would tiptoe around him trying not to upset him, Duck complained loudly about him, Tech was always ignoring him and Rev was now over protective brother. he was scared all the time for him and was nervous when ever he went out. That morning he had to beg Rev to let him jog around the city. On his knees begging. He wished he had gotten Kikis number, it would be nice to have a friend.

"Hey, Rip!" said Lexi suddenly. Rip jumped yelping in surprise. he hadn't noticed the Loonatics approching him, being so deep in thought. "Sorry." said Lexi apologeticly. "We're going to get some shopping done. You want to come?"

"Sure." said Rip. Then Rev, whos beak had been closed by Techs hand wrapped around it, broke free and began yelling at his brother.

"WHERE-WERE-YOU?" he screamed at Rip. Rip blinked in surprise. He didn't think Rev would be this mad. "YOU-TOLD-ME-THAT-YOU-WHERE-GOING-FOR-A-JOG!-YOU-WHERE-GONE-TWO-HOURS!" Rip opend his mouth to respond, but a snowball in the back of his head stopped him. A laughing voice got him to turn around to see none other then Kiki laughing at him.

"YOUR DEAD KIKI!" cried Rip, scopping some snow up and lobbing it at her. As she was laughing so had, she didn't notice the snowball comeing at her, meaning it hit her in the face, hard. Sputtering, she wiped it off and glared murder at Rip. He grinned back, knowing she wouldn't back down. So they only had known each other for a few hours, he had thought she was a tough cookie who wouldn't back down. Needless to say he was right.

"To copy Bugs "This mean War!" said the girl, using terrible granmer. She grabbed some snow and lobbed it at Rip, who ducked it and ironicly getting Duck in the face. he sputtered as the group laughed at him.

"Your all despicible." he said angrily. Kiki walked up to them, a faint blush on her cheeks. Duck opened his mouth to yell, but foze upon seeing her face. Never really liking make-up, her facial bones were very delicated on her face. (**Does that make sense?**) Her hair was hanging in front of her face and the red ness on her face showed how naturaly red her lips were. Ducks eyes popped open.

"I sorry." she said apologeticly. Tech raised an eyebrow at her granmer and she smiled at him, her teeth flashing. "I aim at Rip." she poionted her finger at Rip who stuck his tounge out at her.

"Thas okay." said Duck a love struck tone in his vioce. The Loonatics rolled thier eyes at him. Kiki propped her hand on her hip and gave him a look that was clrealy one of disgust. Rip laughed and tapped Ducks shoulder.

"To quote the waitress at the cafe where I met Kiki, she blows guys off badly." Duck stared at him as Kiki giggled.

"True." she said smiling. "Most think I simple. I not. Just not use to English." She smiled softly and then said, "you are?"

"I'm Danger Duck." said Duck, puffing out his chest. "The hero of the Loonatics." The group shook thier heads. Duck was an idiot.

"What?" aksed Kiki. Her tone was very puzzled. "The Loontics?"

"Loonatics." spoke Tech. "Havent you heard of us?"

"No"


End file.
